This invention relates generally to a portable humidifier and, more particularly, to a portable humidifier which can be contracted into a compact form when not in use.
Humidifiers are used extensively to increase personal comfort by increasing the humidity level in enclosed environments. Many humidifiers are portable units which typically include a vapor producing mechanism such as a heater element and a container providing a source of liquid to be vaporized. To eliminate the requirement for frequent refilling most portable humidifiers utilize a sizable tank of, for example, one gallon or larger to provide sufficient operating capacity for overnight use. Such humidifiers, however, are rather bulky rendering them inconvenient to store or transport during travel.
For various reasons, including compactness, humidifier devices have been provided with collapsible water containers. Examples of such humidifiers are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,864,437; 4,540,529; 4,624,806; 4,734,561; and 4,882,096. However, prior collapsible type humidifiers have failed to provide satisfactory efficiency, portability, operational safety and convenience of use.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved evaporative humidifier which can be easily stored and transported in addition to having a water storage capacity sufficient for reasonably lengthy periods of continuous use.